24 April 1973
Show ; Name *Top Gear ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1973-04-24 ; Comments *Tracklisting below is from Volume 3 of the Decktician Logs. Many thanks to Decktician, Ken Garner for copying and additional information, and Rocker for acting as central HQ. * On the music front, it appears to be a Sixties and Liverpool night on the Peel wingding, with sessions from two Merseybeat stalwarts of yesteryear (plus Manchester-born Wayne Fontana from the same era), and all the records dating back to the previous decade (other than one track from the first Faces album, released in 1970), including many old favourites. In The Peel Sessions, Ken quotes John Walters' verdict on the show in 1992 as'' "must have been one of Peel's funny periods."'' (pg 288). * It might be noted that the Merseybeat theme came just ahead of the closure of the original Cavern Club in Liverpool's Matthew Street the following month (the final headliner, on 27 May, was Supercharge).http://www.liverpoolbeat.com/The-Last-Night-Of-The-Cavern.html * Meanwhile, on the day before the show (Easter Monday), Liverpool FC had beaten Leeds at home to leave themselves almost certain of their first championship for seven years - two points clear at the top of the league with one match to go in the days of two points for a win, with a superior goal average.http://www.liverpoolfc.tv/history/timeline/1970-1995/eighth-league-title-secured Peel would be present at Anfield the following weekend for the 0-0 draw with Leicester that tied up the title.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/Football_(Known_Matches_Attended). The show here kicks off with the Kop Choir version of You'll Never Walk Alone and closes with the Gerry & The Pacemakers session version of the same song. * Another notable point about the show is that Captain Beefheart is present in the studio for an interview with Peel. This is available online as a stream at the Captain Beefheart Radar Station site. * Tracks marked § featured on available recording. Sessions *Gerry & The Pacemakers #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1973-04-17. **No known commercial release. *Billy J Kramer #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1973-04-17. **No known commercial release. *Wayne Fontana #1 First broadcast of only session. Recorded 1973-04-02. **No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Kop Choir: You'll Never Walk Alone (LP – Kop Choir) CBS *Bonzo Dog Doo-Dah Band: The Intro & The Outro (single - I’m The Urban Spaceman b-side, 1968) Liberty *Mike Sarne: Come Outside (single, 1962) Parlophone *Billy J Kramer: I’ll Keep You Satisfied (session) *Jimi Hendrix Experience: Let Me Light Fire (single, 1969) Track *Gerry & The Pacemakers: Ferry Across The Mersey (session) *Captain Beefheart: Moonchild (single, 1968) A&M *Allisons: Are You Sure (single, 1961) Fontana *Fairport Convention: Meet On The Ledge (single, 1968) Island *Wayne Fontana: The Game Of Love (session) *Donovan: Summer Day Reflection Song (LP – Fairytale, 1965) Pye *Dion: Runaround Sue (single, 1961) Top Rank *Billy J Kramer: Trains, Boats And Planes (session) *Cream: NSU (LP – Fresh Cream, 1966) Reaction *Gerry & The Pacemakers: How Do You Do It? (session) *Velvet Underground: There She Goes Again (LP – The Velvet Underground & Nico, 1967) Polydor *Ronettes: Be My Baby (LP – single, 1963) London *Love: The Castle (LP – Da Capo, 1967) Elektra *Wayne Fontana: Um, Um, Um, Um, Um, Um (session) *Rolling Stones: Heart Of Stone (LP – Out Of Our Heads, 1965) Decca *Faces: Shake Shudder Shiver (LP – The First Step, 1970) Warner Bros. *Rod Stewart: An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down (LP – An Old Raincoat Won't Ever Let You Down, 1969) Vertigo *Cougars: Saturday Nite At The Duckpond (single, 1963) Parlophone *Who: Substitute (single, 1966) Reaction *Cliff Richard: We Say Yeah (single - The Young Ones b-side, 1962) Columbia *Tyrannosaurus Rex: Salamanda Palaganda (LP – Prophets, Seers & Sages, The Angels Of The Ages, 1968) Regal Zonophone *Billy J Kramer: Little Children (session) *Captain Beefheart interview starts *Beach Boys: 409 (single – Surfin Safari b-side, 1962) Capitol § *Yardbirds: Happenings Ten Years Time Ago (LP - ) unknown release *Bob Dylan: She Belongs To Me (LP – Bringing It All Back Home, 1965) CBS § *Wayne Fontana: Pamela Pamela (session) *Roy Orbison: Crying (single, 1961) London *Hollies: Look Though Any Window (single, 1965) Parlophone *Led Zeppelin: Communication Breakdown (LP – Led Zeppelin, 1969) Atlantic *Billy J Kramer: From A Window (session) *Otis Redding: Ole Man Trouble (single – Respect b-side, 1965) Volt § *Big Three: You’ve Gotta Keep Her Under Hand (single – If You Ever Change Your Mind b-side, 1964) Decca § *Beatles: I’m Down (single Help b-side, 1965) Parlophone § *Gerry & The Pacemakers: You'll Never Walk Alone (session) File ;Name *19730424 Top Gear ;Length *00:21:29 ;Other *The above file is the Beefheart interview only, with a few tracks (not all of them complete): it is also available online as a stream at the Captain Beefheart Radar Station site (without the tracks). ;Available *download Category:1973 Category:Peel shows Category:Top Gear Category:Unknown Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online